Loony Snape
by Astrid Oak Moon
Summary: A drabble about Snape and my favorite Loon throughout her years at Hogwarts. Told in sevens shots. Complete.
1. Luna's First Year

Professor Severus Snape sneered down at the incompetent first year.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, _Mr._ Laggletoph, for your lack of attention. The potion recipe _clearly_ calls for _chopped_ newt liver-not diced. Hard to believe you haven't killed anyone yet." With that, he swept away from the bumbling baffoon of a boy.

He settled into his chair, glaring over the group of first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Each and every one he made eye contact with quickly looked away, loathe to instigate the Dungeon Bat's ire. He smirked to himself. This was their first class of Potions, yet they already feared and despised him. His thin lips slightly curled upwards, in the semblance of a smile.

Luna Lovegood's elbow was propped up on the flat desk, and her chin was cupped in her hand, the fingers curled around the side of her face. _His smile looks quite like it pains him,_ she thought to herself, _Kiggle-Lotts must be infesting his lips._

Whisked away on her train of thought, Luna didn't notice Professor Snape looking at her. Well, 'glaring' was perhaps a more accurate description. He launched out of his seat and stalked toward her.

"Miss Lovegood! What has so entirely captured your mind that you cannot focus on your potion?"

She jerked her chin out of her hand and looked up at him in surprise.

"Why, I was thinking about-"

"Not your potion, as you have made painfully clear." He gestured to her cauldron. It was empty. "By now, you should be halfway complete with your potion brewing."

"-the Kiggle-Lotts that are in your lips," She continued, as if he hadn't interrupted her explanation. The mention of their Professors' lips caught the attention of the students in the immediate vicinity. He glared down at her, his beady eyes barely visible through his heavy lids.

"Fives points from Ravenclaw for neglecting my instuctions. Five more for talking of imaginary creatures, and five _more_ for thinking about my lips."

He walked back to his desk, pleased with himself for taking twenty-five points so early in the day already. Murmurs of, "Loony Lovegood, she is," reached his ears, but he ignored it. She was a strange, annoying little creature.


	2. Second Year

Luna was skipping to the Great Hall for breakfast, trying her hardest to avoid any mistletoe in case it was infected with Nargles. As per usual, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay her surroundings much attention. As a result, she didn't notice the tall, lanky figure enveloped in black rounding the corner. These things (skipping through the halls with one's head in the clouds-or below dirt-and having an equally unaware person round the corner at the precise moment the skipper intends to) never end well, and this instance was no exception.

As was prone to happen, Luna collided into the figure. With an eloquent, "Oof!" and a flustered, "Snarkle!" The two bodies crashed to the floor.

Luna rapidly blinked her eyes to empty her head of the Wrackspurts which must have someone entered her brain and caused her to run into her Potions Master.

Snape stared up at the blinking girl who way sprawled on top of him. His beetle eyes were full of surprise. His facial expression made him look almost human.

"Hello, Professor Severus Snape. Have you seen any Nargles today? My Dad says they tend to nest in mistletoe." This seemed to yank Snape back into reality. He pushed her off and quickly got to his feet, brushing off his robes. She looked up at him in confusion.

Indignantly, he thrust out a hand to her. She studied it for a moment, then her hand darted out and she flipped it over. Within moments, he had yanked it back from her.

"What is your problem, Lovegood?" He snarled down at her.

She peered up innocently at him. "It is not my problems you should be worrying about, Professor. You've got quite a nasty problem of your own."

He glared at her in response. Before he could stalk away from her with a menacing swish of his robes, she continued erupting complete nonsense from that unfortunate whole in her face she called a mouth.

"You should be concerned about that Sqiggle Worm eating your hand." His jaw almost dropped. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it. Finally, he was able to make words come out.

"Excuse me?"

"Squiggle Worm. Eating. Your hand," As an afterthought she added, "Professor."

"_Obviously," _He sneered, "But, what exactly is a Squiggle Worm? Not another one of your absurd imaginary creatures, I hope?"

"Oh, no Professor," She shook her head eagerly, "I don't have any imaginary creatures. Well, except for the Pickle-Potting-Squacking-Flocktot I came up with to scare my cous-" Snape cleared his throat. "Right. Well, Squiggle Worms thrive on hands that aren't perfectly straight. You know, like hands that have fingers that have been broken? You should know; you've had your fingers broken multiple times."

"And how, precisely, did you come across this information?"

"My Dad. An article about their mating habits was published in _The Quibbl_-"

"I meant the tidbit about my _fingers_, Miss Lovegood. Last year it was my lips, now it is my fingers-" He stopped, and his eyes narrowed, realizing how that could sound. Innocent little Luna didn't pick up on what he _could _have been insinuating.

"You used to be a Death Eater. Your knuckles are larger than they should be, especially considering how thin your hands and fingers are. So, it's reasonable to assume-"

"Nothing you say _or_ do is reasonable, Miss Lovegood. Now, discontinue your blabbering of nonsensical creatures and get a sense of reality. Good day." And with that, he swept around the corner, out of her sight. She shook her head.

"Wrackspurts. Always fuzzing peoples' brains." She hopped up, brushed herself off, and continued skipping her way to the Great Hall for a much needed breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello(: I hope you're enjoying this so far. No? Well that's okay, writing keeps me sane. Leave a review if you like, they help me write and give me reason to continue my story... otherwise I abandon them :p Bad habit... anyway, tell me what I'm doing wrong, and how I can get Snape and Luna more into character. I haven't read HP in forever, or watched the movies. Sorry.<strong>


	3. Third Year

In the Astronomy Tower (how original, right?) a certain silver-grey eyed third year with dirigible plums in her ears as earrings ("Dad says they 'enhance the ability to believe the extraordinary'.") was sitting cross-legged in a pair of baby blue pants and a plaid orange shirt with zippers all over it. Of course, she was barefoot.

Luna hummed to herself. The tune was one her mother used to sing to her when she awoke from bad dreams. Tonight was one of those nights that, if she had been under nine years old, her mother would have been the one humming to her.

The door behind her creaked open slowly, but Luna didn't pause nor scuttle into a hiding place as any normal student would have done after curfew. Footsteps resounded across the small stone tower.

"And what are you doing out here so late?" Snape's voice was easy to identify.

She hummed louder in reply.

"Miss Lovegood. I asked you a question." He came to a stop beside her, sneering down at her. Since she was still staring at the stars and was paying him no mind, it didn't really have any affect.

Finally, right when Snape's patience was about to snap, the loony girl decided to answer.

"Mum always said fresh air helped clear ones' mind. It's also very effective for ridding one of bad dreams. I s'pose that's why she tended to sleep outside, don't you?" She said serenely.

He scoffed, "I find Dreamless Sleep potions to work much better, and faster," He paused, then added sternly, "And it has the added benefit of _not_ resulting in having ones' House points docked."

Cheerily, she replied, "Oh, but I don't have any Dreamless Sleep potion, Professor. I find star-gazing and taking deep breaths a much more pleasant way to rid myself of nightmares. Don't you?"

"No. I do not," He snapped curtly, "You must have had some nightmare to sneak out of your dormitory and slink all the way here at this time of night."

The dreamy girl failed to pick up on his sarcasm. Slowly, her light smile that always graced her face slipped away.

"Yes, sir. I did." He waited impatiently for her to go on. When the silence drug on longer than a simple hesitation to find words, he told her he was waiting for her explanation.

"It was about my mum. She died when I was nine, you know. She was a brilliant witch, especially when it came to potions. She was quite like yourself-I mean, that she was so good with potions. She was quite happy and smiling, unlike you. Anyway, one day, one of her experiments went badly wrong. I-I was in the room. She shielded me, but I was far away, as a safety precaution. She had no time to protect herself, and... well, you know how it ended."

She lasped into silence, and he fumbled in his brain for the right words. He nearly spoke comforting words, but then he would have had to Obliviate her. That would completely ruin his reputation. Then again, he found that he couldn't bring himself to act completely heartless and callous as his normal facade dictated. Finally, he found words. Or rather, words found him, as they tumbled from his mouth of his own accord.

"Next time you feel the pressing need to hide out in the Astromomy Tower due to "bad dreams," go to Madam Pomfrey or myself for a Dreamless Sleep potion. I will not dock points this time, but do not deceive yourself: I will not be lenient if there is a next time. Do you understand me, Lovegood?"

She tore her eyes away from the star-studded sky and looked at him for a moment.

"The wrackspurts have finally started to leave you, I think." His brow knotted in confusion. "You're not as snappy as you usually are. Normally, you would have docked thirty house points. Though, I believe if I was a Gryffindor, you would have not excused me. Wrackspurts are extremely selective-at least the ones in your brain. Goodnight Professor, and thank you. Fair-fell!" She skipped off toward the open door, and skipped hazardously down the stairs. Snape shook his head, sniffed, and sat down to gaze at the stars and try to purge all thoughts of the nightmare that had driven him from his bed.


	4. Fourth Year

**AN: Sorry it's been so long; it's been a busy summer. I've been helping my mum move into her boyfriends, babysitting my brother, and enjoying summer. Not really a lot of time to write-for a site where I make no money, anyway. Oh, I believe a Disclaimer is due: I'm merely borrowing Rowlings' characters, thank you very much. Plot of this story is mine, though. MINE. Muahahah.  
>Okay, that wasn't funny... anyway... Happy Reading &amp; Blessed Be!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears spilled from the blonde girls' soft grey eyes, unheeded by the girl in question. Her slightly dirty, tangled hair hung in curtains around her face, keeping it from view. Her bottom hurt from the cold stones of the Dungeon floor, but she paid it no more mind than she did her tears. The only thing she acknowledged was the pain in her right hand. She drew her knees closer to her chest and rested her forehead on them.<p>

**)0( ~Flashback~ )0(**

_"Miss Lovegood!" Luna cast her gaze over her shoulder, where Umbridge stood peering at the magazine in her hands, looking as toady as ever. _

_"Yes, ma'am?"_

_"You are not to read such nonsense in class!"_

_"But, Professor, I finished with my work. And this is not nonsense; it's about You-Know-Who, you know. Daddy says-"_

_"He. Is not. Back!" Umbridge all but screeched, tearing The Quibbler from her hands. "Detention, Miss Lovegood!"_

**)0( ~Present~ )0(**

Sniffles caught the attention of the Potions Master as he strode silently to his personal chambers. What was someone doing down in the Dungeons-crying no less?

He stopped as he came upon the source of the inane noises. He glowered down at the form of Luna Lovegood.

"Miss Lovegood, kindly explain to me what you are doing down in the Dungeons, of all places, and after Curfew, nonetheless?" Her head snapped up and, finally realizing she was crying, she quickly lowered her head to swipe at the tears that had dried on her face, fighting back the fresh ones that threatened to overflow her weary eyes.

She sniffed, "Sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He sneered at this. She rose clumsily to her feet. "Pardon me, sir, I'll be going now." She pushed her thick, wavy hair back from her face, and as she did so, Snape caught a glimpse of her hand.

"Miss Lovegood, what happened to your hand?"

She covered her right hand with her left. "What do you mean, Professor? My hand is fine."

He scoffed, "It very well is not fine. Let me see it," She hovered hesitantly, chewing her bottom lip, "Now, Lovegood." She stretched out a shaking hand to him.

He caught it and pulled it-and her-closer. He couldn't help but notice how soft it was. He trailed his fingers lightly around the words scratched into the top of her hand: _"I must not read lies."_ He bit his tongue-quite literally-in anger at the oaf Umbridge. She was terrible, worthy of being a Death Eater. He brought himself to look the girl in the eyes. She was staring at her mis-matched sock-clad feet, but under the intensity of his gaze she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Come with me, Miss Lovegood." He released her hand and swept past her, continuing on his way to his chambers. He heard the girls meek steps following closely behind him. Briefly, he wondered if her feet were cold. Rounding a corner he stopped suddenly, squinted his eyes, took out his wand, and tapped a few stones on the stonewall. The stones twisted up, the length of the bricks facing the floor and ceiling. The final product resembled a door. He pushed a brick (which was about the size of a door knob) and the brick door swung in. He gestured for her to enter before him. Carefully, she did so, her eyes wide and taking every minute detail in. She was in what seemed to be a rectangular living room; off to the left was a couch against the wall in front of her, a fireplace taking up the whole width of the room with a large pot of what most likely contained Floo powder. The wall that the door was on sported bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling. A threadbare rug stretched out mournfully across the hard floor. To her right was a much smaller area. A pantry engulfed nearly half that side of the room; probably where he kept his completed potions and the more dangerous Potions ingredients, or perhaps just spare ingredients. A desk was also there. Directly in front of her was a door; probably to his bedroom.

He swept past her towards the pantry (which took up so much of what she had dubbed his living room it might as well be a whole other room). He quickly located what he was brought her here for and walked back over to her.

He stuck out a hand, palm up, and Lovegood placed her hand in his. Once again, he marvled at the soft skin of her palm. Little did he know, or indeed expect, she was thinking about his hand too. It was rough, though not calloused; with long fingers which were surprisingly well kept. She swallowed heavily. He tugged her over to his desk, where he placed the (already opened) jar and dipped his fingers into it. He smoothed the stuff over her hand.

She wrinkled her nose. "What is it?"

"Murtlap Essence," Snape answered shortly, "Now hold still." She tried harder to keep her fingers from shaking. A slight blush crept into her cheeks. He finished rubbing the stuff into her skin. "There. Feel better?" She nodded, it was true. The stinging had faded away, and now the only bodily reminder that it was there was cut itself and the feel of the Murtlap Essence laid thick on her skin.

"Thank you, Professor." The small blonde whispered, eyes locked her hand, which still rested on his. He pulled his hand away. Hers slowly drifted back down to her side, as if she was reluctant to have lost contact. Which, she was, but he would never know that. After a moment of thick silence, he nodded abruptly. 

"I suggest you get back to your dormitory, Miss Lovegood, and be quick about it. You do not want to get caught sneaking about the halls at this time of night." She let out a serene sigh, not commenting on his use of the word "sneaking."

"Yes, Professor. 'Course not." She walked back to the door and opened it. "G'night, 'fessor," She stifled a yawn, "Sleep well. Thanks again!" With that, she shut the door and headed back to her dorm with noticeably more spring in her step than before.**  
><strong>


	5. Fifth Year

Eyes that appeared to be a light shade of blue in the dim light beneath the tall, thick trees of the Forbidden Forest swept the small clearing for a tell-tale sign of imposing danger. Finding none, the owner of the observant eyes trudged forth from her protection of tree trunks. She came to rest before the clear ice-blue pool of water. A thin trickle came down from the mountainside and emptied into the small but deep pool. She, out of pity, thought of it as a miniature waterfall, though the feeble trail of dripping water was anything but. Her legs folded easily as she plopped unceremoniously to the Forest floor. Humming softy, she reached into the bag at her side. She pulled out a goblet, a jar, and a checkered table cloth. She wrapped the table cloth around herself like a blanket, and hummed a bit louder in contentment. The jar she left in front of her, and the goblet she dipped into the pool of water. Whispering mysterious words, she lifted the goblet to her lips and drained the liquid. Her eyelids fluttered closed in ecstasy and her lips curled into a small smile of their own accord. She sighed as she felt a stream of happiness and pure bliss flow through her. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she carelessly tossed to goblet in the middle of the water, where it smacked the surface without a sound, and sank ever so slowly down, down, down. She licked her lips and picked the third object from her bag up and cradled it in her hands. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she twisted the lid, which had been screwed on rather tightly. Finally, it popped open with... well, a '_pop_.' She turned back to her bag and swapped the lid for a small, ornately decorated silver spoon.

* * *

><p>Eyes as bottomless as wells and as never-ending as caves watched the girl with a cold, calculating air. They squinted in a glare when she tossed the goblet into the water, where it made contact with the calm pool without causing so much as a ripple. The eyes sparkled with mirth when she seemingly struggled with the lid to the jar, and widened when she pulled out the spoon. What was it that was inside the jar?<p>

She dipped the spoon into the jar, getting a good dollop of a yellow jello-like substance. She lifted the spoon to her mouth, and he stepped out from his cover of trees.

"Miss Lovegood. What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest? I believe it is _Forbidden."_ Lovegoods hand jerked, causing the pale yellow glob to fly into the air, landing nearly in the water. She looked over her shoulder balefully at him.

"Bit rude to sneak up on people, Professor Snape, don't you think?" Her voice was low, mellow.

He ignored her. "What is it your eating, girl?"

She smiled, that bright, happy smile. It was insufferable. "Jelly. My mums' honeyed jelly recipe, actually. It's quite nice. Would you like some?"

He sneered, "No, Lovegood, I would not care for some of your _honeyed jelly._ I do care, however-that is to say, I need to know-why you are out at this time of night? It is, after all, after curfew, and far out-of-bounds."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. The water here is so nice, Da told me 'bout it; he found this area when he went to Hogwarts, you know." Her smile widened, giving her a Cheshire Cat appearance, with her high eyebrows that naturally gave her a look of surprise and the physically impossible large grin. The only thing wrong was her lips; they were closed over her teeth. He sighed.

"That is no excuse, Miss Lovegood. Come on now, back to the castle with you." He turned slightly and gestured for her to follow. She made no such movement.

"Oh, it isn't an excuse; it's my reason. Would you care to sit down and have some jelly?" She repeated her earlier question. His legs propelled him over to the girl, and folded neatly beneath him as he sat, his favored airy robes billowing out around him and settling like some protective circle. He hardly realized what he had been doing until his bottom collided with the oddly warm ground. She cracked a toothy grin-making him think once again of the Lewis Carroll character-and swiveled her head back towards the faint leakage of water that meandered its way down the mountain.

"Something bad is going to happen soon." Severus looked over at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I feel it in the water. It's not as...pure...as it usually is. The Forest is troubled. Perhaps nargles are to blame," She mused aloud. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, surely, the dreaded nargles are concocting some vile idea to over-throw the Forest as we know it," He replied, his words positively dripping with unveiled sarcasm.

"Something like that," The insane girl answered serenely.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Severus peered at her from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me, Miss Lovegood?"

She repeated her question. He scoffed.

"Though there are several decent replies to that question, Carroll never intended for there to be any _real_ answer; it was meant to signify the confusion children feel when thinking about the adult world. It was also meant to further show what a nonsensical world Alice found herself in. Nearly every part of that book was a reference to something else, something bigger."

She renewed her smile. He had the sudden urge to take her face in his hands and kiss it off her. He shook his head. No, that would not do at all. Lack of sleep must be messing with his mind.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Lovegood asked again, as if he had not spoken. He sighed once more.

"I suppose, Miss Lovegood, it is because of Poe." At her raised eyebrow (or was it raised-it was so hard to tell with those high eyebrows) he continued, "He writes of both of them. They also both produce notes, though ravens squawk more than sing. They both come with inky quills. There are a multitude of answers."

"Yes, I believe you're right. Mum always said it was "because you can't ride either of them like a bicycle." I always quite liked her answer, don't you?"

He thought for a moment. It _was_ an answer he'd expect from someone married to a Lovegood.

"It...makes sense, I suppose. One definitely cannot ride a writing desk or a raven like one would ride a bicycle." He reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Luna was surprised Snape had agreed with her, though she did not show it. She just smiled slightly more and nodded. He turned from her and cast his gaze over the pool. Her eyes remained trained on him. He was somewhat handsome, though clearly older. His sallow skin almost looked healthy in the faint moonlight seeping in from the interlocking branches of the trees, his eyes seemed less like the eyes of a beetle and more like the eyes of a human. Her ever-present smile slowly faded form her face, though she didn't realize it. They sat there, silent, taking in the smells and sounds of the Forest in near-companionable silence for nearly an hour, each immersed in their own thoughts: Luna found herself wondering about her Professor and the strange pull somewhere in the vicinity of her heart when she thought of him, and Snape was dwelling on his own dark thoughts of a Vow he had made and a certain girl who had been invading his thoughts as of late.<p>

A twig snapped suddenly, yanking them out of their worlds. Shaking his head, Snape said, "We'd best be getting back to the castle. _Don't_ let me find you out-of-doors again, _especially_ in the _Forbidden Forest._ There is a reason it is _Forbidden_, Miss Lovegood. Luna nodded.

"Yes."


	6. Sixth Year

"Ahh-haha!" Luna could no longer hold back the cry of pain the whip on her back caused. Alecto was not using magic this time, preferring to punish Luna manually. She smiled wickedly and brought the whip down upon her back forcibly once more.

Alecto laughed and turned toward the group of students who were watching. "This is what happens when you speak against the Dark Lord! Filthy blood-traitor!" With that, she brought the whip down once more upon Luna's torn back, kicked her for good measure, and swept from the room.

Luna got up slowly, wiping tears from her face. Before turning to face her classmates, she pasted a small smile on her face. Neville and Ginny rushed over to her.

"L-Luna, are y-you ok-kay?" Ginny hiccuped, her eyes misty. Luna nodded mutely.

"The pain goes away after the first few times. It's numb already," She smiled encouragingly at her two friends. Neville's eyes burned with fury.

"I hate her. She's a terrible git, I don't care if she is a woman or not; she's horrid." He looked over his shoulder at the dispersing crowd. Luna forced her smile wider.

"Yes, she is. Oh, I'm going to be late for Dark Arts. 'Bye!" Luna skipped off before they could say anything. She didn't have Dark Arts, but they needn't know that. Once she was out of sight, Luna stopped skipping and walked as fast as she could to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

><p>Severus heard the teen's light footfalls before he saw her. He opened his mouth to berate the insolent child for wandering around the castle, when he saw her. Lovegood. She wore a white tank-top, a flowing ankle-length white skirt, and an old piece of rope tied around her waist. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed thickly.<p>

"Miss Lovegood. What are you doing in the Astronomy Tower? It is half an hour 'til curfew. I suggest you make your way-quietly-to your dormitory." He forced himself to look stern, a good change from the near-hysterical look on his face moments before when he was alone. She nodded slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here, Professor."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for disobedience," Was all he said. She wanted to find him?

"I thought you might need some company," She continued, as if he did not just dock her house points.

He scoffed, "I neither want nor need your company, Miss Lovegood. Now, if you please: _leave._"

She wandered over to him and sat. She lifted her face toward the sky. He lowered his to gaze at his hands. The hands that held the wand that killed Albus.

Lovegood's hand reached out and touched his. His hand jerked as if he was going to pull away, but then stilled. He didn't know why he let her caress his hand; maybe because nobody else would voluntarily touch him. Ever.

"You have nice hands. It's too bad you don't get to use them much anymore." He looked at her, flabbergasted.

"_Excuse me?"_

She coughed. "I meant for potions, sir. Not..." Her voice trailed off, and a blush came into her cheeks. This was the second time he had seen her blush.

"...oh." He didn't know how to respond to that, exactly. He looked down at her hand on his again, and realized sometime in their conversation their fingers hand intertwined. She slowly stroked his hand with her thumb. He swallowed again. "Miss Lovegood..."

"Yes, sir?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and...hopeful? He licked his lips. Was it his imagination, or was she leaning in ever-so-slightly?

* * *

><p>Luna didn't know what was compelling her to lean in toward her Headmaster, the murderer of the greatest wizard to have ever lived. The Dungeon Bat, cruel Potions' Master and Death Eater. The unusual glint in his eyes encouraged her. She was so close... her eyelids fluttered closed, and she leaned in the rest of the way. Her lips made contact with his, and she reveled in the strange feel of his lips on hers. It was hardly a kiss; more of lips on lips. They did not move their lips at all, just sat their, as if frozen. An owl screeched in the distance and the spell was broken. The two reluctantly pulled away. Luna fumbled in her head for words, but couldn't find any. She peered at Snape from the corner of her eye, but his face revealed nothing. The mask was back in place.<p>

"Goodnight, Professor." Luna whispered softly. He nodded slowly, his face impassive.

"Goodnight...miss Lovegood."

She moved to stand, but quickly brushed a chaste kiss to his cheek on impulse. "Stay safe, sir. Please." With that, she hopped up and left the tower.

"You too, Luna. You too," Snape whispered to the night air, his eyes on the moon.


	7. Seventh Year

She stood silently by his small headstone, feet away from Dumbledores'. She sank down to her knees, and reached out a shaky hand to touch the marble headstone lightly. She traced his name; _Severus Tobias Snape_.

"I'm going home today, you know," She spoke softly to the grave, "It's the last day of school." Silence was her only reply. "I won't be coming back. I thought about asking Flitwick if I could be his apprentice, but teaching isn't for me. I'm going to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and prove it exists." Once again, only the wind answered her, blowing tendrils of long pale hair in her face. She batted the tickling strands away.

"I miss you. I wish you hadn't gone; it's awful lonely around here. Though it's quite happy now, parties about everyday, couples dancing everywhere... I never got to dance with you. Or kiss you properly. I s'pose our kisses would never have been considered 'proper' anyway, as you were so old. No offense, Professor." She fell silent for a bit.

"Luna! Luna hurry! The Feast is about to begin!" Ginny waved furiously at Luna from a balcony.

"Be there in a bit!" Luna called out. With one last wave, Ginny's brilliant red hair disappeared from view. Luna gave her attention back to the cold expanse of marble.

"I'd best be going, Professor Snape. I hope, wherever you are, you're safe from nargles." She bit her lip, fighting back tears. Before she could change her mind she pulled her necklace of butterbeer corks over her head and laid it next to the headstone.

"Goodbye, Professor. I won't forget you or what you did for us. For Lily," She smiled, "It's nice to know love like that truly exists and isn't only to be found in fairy-tales. You certainly weren't a fairy-tale." She leaned forward and kissed the headstone.

"Thank you for showing a loony girl that love does exist and withstands the trails of time and life. Thank you, for everything. I'd like to say I loved you, but I'm not quite sure I did." With that said, she stood.

"Think I'll just have some pudding." Luna skipped all the way back to the castle, humming an old tune about princes and true love.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Review if you'd like, I'd certainly like it if you did. R.I.P. Severus Tobias Snape. Blessed Be!~<em>


End file.
